


Training Days pt. 1

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Training Days pt. 1

**Ren's pov**

The sun was high up in the sky beating down its painful rays onto my head. I stood silently among the 104th Trainees Squad waiting for Commander Keith Shadis to show up once again to start the day. I stood with my hands behind my back while standing in a line. I kept my eyes forward while a calm look was on my face. The rest of the trainees were quiet before Shadis finally decided to show his face. My eyes flickered toward Shadis as he started to yell once again about what was going to happen today. He then started to walk around the group while watching the crowd seeing who was going to be shouted at today. He ended up yelling at about five different people before passing by where I was standing at. I kept my eyes forward as Shadis came to a stop for a moment while he was looking around. There was silence as the tension could be felt in the air from Shadis just standing there. I didn't even feel phased by him because I knew that the titans were more of a threat then he was. We made eye contact for a moment and I could see that he was trying to use the look of intimidation. I didn't even blink or feel scared while Shadis was standing in front of me before he continued to walk. In the corner of my eye, I could see that a few people let out a sigh of relief after he left. They might be a few that will plan to drop out later on unless they get better at dealing with this type of intimidation. Shadis was just a person who was going to turn us into soldiers, he wasn't a titan that wanted to eat us. I could tell already that there were some trainees here who most likely aren't going to make it. I looked forward as Shadis announced what we were going to do next while thinking to myself

"Nothing is going to get in my way, I am going to become a soldier no matter what."

I'm not going to back down from a challenge that will keep me from being a soldier. I want to fight against the Titans like my parents have since they are the ones who made me want to join the Survey Corps. I just hoped that I will be able to make my parents proud wherever they are right now. I am going to gain my wings of freedom and fight against the Titans to keep the rest of humanity safe.

**Shadis' pov**

I was walking among the trainees seeing how they would react under pressure and taunts coming toward them. It was obvious which cadets have seen terrible things already and the ones who had no clue about this threat against humanity. There had been a few cadets that I already yelled at and I'm sure that I will be yelling at more. I moved to another part of the cadets before coming to another place to stop. I looked around while staying quiet just to put some pressure onto them. My eyes scanned the area and I could see the nervousness and fear that were on some of the cadet's faces already before I came across a blonde-haired girl. She was looking around while standing in the position with her arms behind her back. The tension in the air was quiet high, but she didn't even seem phased by it since there was a straight look upon her face. We then made eye contact and I decided to see if I could intimidate her. The look on her face and in her eyes didn't waver which showed she wasn't afraid of my intimidation. I soon left watching out of the corner of my eye seeing that a few cadets gave a sigh of relief. The blonde-haired female didn't even react when I left which told me she could keep her emotions in check. I thought to myself while walking away from where she was standing at

"There are some very interesting people among this group of cadets, it will be interesting to see how they will be in their future."


End file.
